El príncipe y el mendigo
by Graystone
Summary: Él es un príncipe y él sólo un ayudante. En el caso de que ella volviese y tuviese que elegir a uno de los dos, elegiría al príncipe y no a él. Igor/Aurora


_**Disclaimer: **__nada de Once Upon a Time me pertenece_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar", el reto del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

_**Nota del autor: SPOILERS de la segunda temporada. **_

* * *

**El príncipe y el mendigo**

Llamaron al portón de entrada. A través de la mirilla, Igor pudo ver a un hombre encapuchado. Sostenía en brazos a una persona, cubierta totalmente por una capa.

—¿Qué deseáis?

—Quiero hablar con el Doctor Frankenstein. Es el único que puede ayudarme.

—El doctor está muy ocupado. No recibe a nadie.

—Pagaré lo que sea necesario. Soy un príncipe y cuento con numerosas riquezas. Por favor, he oído de la fama del doctor. Necesito su ayuda.

Igor meditó un momento. El doctor no pasaba por su mejor momento. Sin dinero alguno para poder llevar a cabo sus experimentos, habían estado buscando a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a financiarle su proyecto. Quizás aquel príncipe podría ayudarles.

—Está bien. Adelante.

Abrió el portón y dejó entrar al forastero al gran vestíbulo del castillo que era residencia del doctor. La sala estaba adornada con cuadros y tapices. Sobre el suelo, una gran alfombra. A un lado, en una chimenea un fuego crepitaba, caldeando el ambiente.

—Soy Igor, ayudante personal del Doctor Frankenstein. ¿Y vosotros sois?

El hombre dejó a la persona que llevaba en brazos sobre un sillón. Acto seguido se quitó la capucha. Era un hombre joven, con el pelo corto castaño y barba.

—Soy el príncipe Felipe.

Igor prefirió no volver a preguntar sobre la otra persona. No entendía mucho de príncipes. Habían llegado hace un tiempo a aquel reino extraño, después de que el padre del buen doctor decidiese dejar de financiar los proyectos de su hijo. Quizás en esa tierra encontrasen a alguien que pudiese ayudarles. ¿Quizás este... príncipe?

—Acompáñeme, le llevaré ante el doctor.

El príncipe Felipe tomó de nuevo a la persona envuelta en una capa y siguió a Igor. Este pudo notar como un brazo se deslizaba entre los pliegues. Era el brazo de una mujer.

Llegaron hasta una gran sala que parecía un laboratorio. Un hombre de pelo rubio estaba sentado ante una mesa repleta de papeles con anotaciones. Inmediatamente reparó en la presencia de su ayudante y de un desconocido que portaba algo en sus brazos.

—Igor, te dije que no dejases entrar a nadie.

—Lo sé, doctor, pero este hombre necesita de su ayuda. Dice ser un príncipe... muy rico.

El doctor Frankenstein alzó la cabeza, claramente interesado. Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta el susodicho príncipe, alzando finalmente una mano para saludarle.

—Victor Frankenstein. ¿Y usted es?

—Mi nombre es Felipe.

—Un placer conocerle, Felipe. Veo que no viene solo. Y presiento que... esto que trae, es la razón por la que está aquí.

Felipe caminó hasta una mesa hecha de metal y depositó en ella a la persona que portaba. Acto seguido apartó parte de la capa que la cubría. Igor y el doctor pudieron ver que era una mujer de cabellos castaños, sumamente hermosa.

—Preciosa —dijo el doctor. Igor, por su parte, no podía articular palabra alguna. El apelativo del doctor era quedarse corto. Aquella mujer era muy hermosa. La criatura más bella que alguna vez pudiese haber visto sobre la tierra, sobre cualquier mundo que hubiese pisado. Pero parecía estar muerta.

—Está muerta.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —quiso saber el doctor.

—Una malvada bruja llamada Maléfica, cegada por su odio a ella, le lanzó una maldición y la mató. Desde entonces he tratado de traerla a la vida, pero nadie en este mundo puede ayudarme. Hasta que oí hablar de usted.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Aurora —dijo Felipe mientras acariciaba el frío rostro de la mujer —. Íbamos a casarnos.

—Cuanto lo lamento —confesó el doctor.

Igor seguía mirando a la mujer, a Aurora. Su belleza le tenía obnubilado, pero estaba claro que si ella tuviese que elegir a alguien, se decantaría por Felipe, un príncipe y no por un sirviente calvo y feo. Pero desde que el príncipe apartó la capa y pudo ver su rostro, Igor deseó a Aurora más que a nada en el mundo.

—¿Puede ayudarme? —preguntó Felipe, esperanzado.

El doctor se acercó a Aurora y la examinó brevemente.

—No, no puedo.

Felipe parecía contrariado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Me dijeron que usted puede... devolver la vida.

—Esa es una forma noble de decir que puedo resucitar a la gente. Pero su amada no está muerta, príncipe. Simplemente está profundamente dormida. Esa bruja, esa tal... Maléfica —el nombre le hacía bastante gracia —, ha debido de lanzarle algún hechizo para simular la muerte. Llevo poco tiempo en este mundo y no conozco sus características, pero diría que es algo así. ¿Por qué no viene a tomar algo conmigo a mi despacho? Quizás pueda hablarme de esa... bruja.

Los dos hombres caminaron hasta la puerta de salida. Felipe miró a Aurora de soslayo, como no queriendo dejarla sola ni un minuto, pero el doctor Frankenstein lo instó a acompañarlo. Igor, por tanto, se quedó solo con Aurora. Miró la puerta por donde los dos hombres se habían ido y, asegurándose de que no iban a volver, se acercó hasta Aurora.

Era muy bella, algo que ahora podía comprobar de primera mano. Pasó su mano por su cabello, entrelazando algunos mechones entre sus dedos. Miró de nuevo a la puerta y, entonces, se inclinó sobre ella. Pudo percibir su olor, un aroma que le embriagó. Sin pensárselo dos veces, posó sus labios sobre los de ella. A pesar de estar tan fríos, no los apartó.

—¡Igor!

Se sobresaltó, apartándose rápidamente de Aurora. El doctor estaba en la puerta, mirándole enfadado.

—Doctor, yo... lo siento.

—Da gracias de que nuestro invitado esté todavía en mi despacho. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Lo siento... Lo siento, doctor.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

El príncipe Felipe estaba en la puerta, mirando extrañado a los dos hombres.

—No ocurre nada, príncipe. Si deseáis quedaros, podéis hacerlo.

—No hará falta, doctor, me llevaré a Aurora de vuelta a mi castillo. Gracias por vuestra ayuda y la información que me habéis dado.

—Para mí ha sido un placer.

El príncipe se llevó a Aurora y abandonó el castillo a caballo. Igor y el doctor contemplaron como se marchaba desde la ventana del laboratorio.

—La próxima vez trata de ser más educado con nuestros invitados, Igor.

—Pero doctor, yo... Es una mujer muy hermosa.

—Sí, Igor, lo es. Pero también es una mujer que se ha prometido a ese hombre. No puedes hacer nada.

El doctor se apartó de la ventana, dejando a Igor sólo, quien contempló al príncipe a caballo, llevándose a Aurora hasta que desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto, tras varias horas de cabalgar, Felipe decidió hacer un alto en el camino de vuelta a casa. Dejó a Aurora cuidadosamente en el suelo, bien cubierta por la capa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un tronco.

—Tranquila, mi amor, buscaré la forma de hacer que vuelvas.

Y dicho esto, estuvo a punto de besarla, pero algo lo detuvo.

—Buenas noches, mi príncipe.

Tras una gran nube morada apareció una mujer alta, de cabellos rubios rizados y que portaba una larga vara coronada por un orbe de cristal y un dragón de metal labrado.

—Maléfica —dijo el príncipe.

—Veo que has hecho lo imposible por devolver a nuestra querida Aurora de vuelta.

—No está muerta.

—Ya lo sé... Pero tú no conseguirás tu propósito.

Apuntó con su cetro a Felipe. Un rayo salió disparado del orbe e impactó en el príncipe, envolviéndole en una llamarada. Para cuando el fuego que envolvía al príncipe se disipó, este se había transformado en una criatura horrenda, de grandes fauces y del que crecían unas llamas. El Yao Guai.

El príncipe, transformado, salió corriendo de allí. Maléfica, por su parte, caminó hasta Aurora. Tras mirarla un momento y sonreír de manera sarcástica, la envolvió en una nube morada y ambas desaparecieron. El príncipe, ahora transformado en Yao Guai, aulló fuertemente y corrió rápido, angustiado por su transformación y porque la había perdido, había perdido a Aurora.

Mientras tanto, Igor percibió una luz que crecía en el bosque. Un fuego se había desatado. También oyó un fuerte aullido. Sabía el que príncipe y Aurora se habían internado en ese bosque. Sintió como el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho. Sólo esperaba que Aurora estuviese bien.

_**Nota del autor:**__ ya sé que Felipe no sería tan cortito como para no besar a Aurora por un momento, o tampoco como para pensar que pudiese estar muerta, pero dado que vive en un mundo predominantemente mágico y de carácter medieval (donde la medicina era de todo menos buena), pues he querido poner que piensa que Aurora está muerta, por lo que decide visitar al doctor Frankenstein para que le ayude, quien, como hombre de cienca que es, se da cuenta de que Aurora no está muerta. Es que no se me ocurría otra manera que esta de unir en la misma historia a Igor y a Aurora, la pareja que se me había dado para el reto. Aparte, me ha parecido bueno poner una escena de Maléfica convirtiendo a Felipe en el Yao Guai (que me encantó cuando salió en la serie, más aún cuando se descubrió que era Felipe, quien merecía volver xD)_


End file.
